the bloody iron maiden
by Carlo the Strange
Summary: al gets kindanpped by a ruthless tyrant baroness.Idea is based on the Ravenloft series.
1. Chapter 1

THE BLOODY IRON MAIDEN

BY C. DE SHOUTEN 2010 FULL METAL ALCHEMIST STORY

NOTE:This story takes place during the TV series before the Lanore incident.

* * *

LIVIANDA

A carriage moves fowards to the fields of a former battle, where the warriors,revolutionists and prisoners met their fate.  
Cruxifixions of many people stands in the of the soiders were busy executing the people and tortured to their final fate.

The carriage stops as the the soldiers open the door and bow to their master:  
A woman with long blond hair with cold blue clothing was velvet with a lace blouse and a pendant carrying the royal seal.  
She was known as Serena Bevoich, the Baroness of Livianda which most of the villagers and her people called her the Baroness of blood.  
She did'nt mind them calling her that since it stuck to her the day she took it as an advantage from her 'beloved'  
In fact she welcomed it.

One of the soilders came up to her and saluted her"My lady Baroness, he's hanging a little yonder, and he fits the description as you say."

She nodded,"Show me"

She was leaded by the soilder through the masses of were mostly soldiers dying from their ordealment,there were also women and some children hanging on the crosses for those dared to oppose the Baroness.  
It did'nt bother her at suited her just fine, just enough for her to gain her power.

They stop and showed her a man hanging on the cross nearly baroness approached him and his eyes slowly reconizes her.

"Hello dear father, aren't you pleased to see me?"

His eyes stared at her and yet he could'nt say anything.

"I heard you're one of the people who tried to led a revolt against me. How very unfatherly of you. You should know by now the risks for anyone who dares lay a hand on me."

His eyes stared at the hatred of his daughter's eyes.

"You should be thankful for what you have given me DESPITE my fact, this is what you made should be proud of that."

His eyes stared hated yet sorrowful.

"I warned you father what would happen if you did should remember that day I cast you course, you never did learn how to listen."

His eyes again stared at her.

"Don't worry father, you shall be buried or burned with your fellow companions along with your countrymen,at least you might have some dignity.  
But you'll not be buried alongside with motheher. You don't deserve fact, I'll see to it you'll be forgotten off the face of the earth."

His eyes closed.

Knowing her satsifaction, she smiled in her triumph.

"You shunned your father like a poor this is how you treat him."

The baroness turned angrily and spotted a old woman covered with a blue hooded robe.

"It shows what a true ruler you really are, supported by your thirst of power and blood."

Serena "What do you want you old 't you have anything to do besides playing with your bones and cards."

"Oh, I have lots to play with dear Serena, my divinity tells me so just enough to keep me occupied the time."

Serena"Say what to have to say hag, the presence of you sickens me."

"If it bothers you, maybe you try having a doctor to look at you, or a priest to find someway to heal your heart."

The Baroness's eyes stared at the old woman with a feroricious hate in them.

Old woman"Very well, since you're beyond help, at least I can give you a warning."  
Her face turn into a serious calm.  
"Beware Baroness, for what you seek in your quest of power will be your downfall,turn those away and they will strike you as you made them suffer."

The Baroness smiled"I've already turned one today and as you can see, he's beyond help. Along with my 'beloved' and he's still won't lift a finger."

She turns around and reaches for her dagger.

"Which leaves to you which you which you as a nuicianse...SHOULD BE DEALT PROPERLY."

She threw the dagger into an open air as the old woman disappered.

"Damn, I hated it when she does that."

One of the soilders, a bald man with a glass eye comes up to her.

"You want us to go find her my baroness?"

"That won't be necessary"She replied glumy"Besdies even if I ordered to, the men would have to hard time finding the Sagemistress.  
Don't worry, we'll have a chance one will slip, I know it.  
For now, how's the envoy to Shimballa going Batrok?:

"Your sister along with the ambassador is heading for East Central even as we speak."

"Does the ambassador suspect anything?"

"None whatsoever, my lady."

Serena smiled"Good, everything is going to plan. Nothing shall stand in my way."


	2. Chapter 2

EAST CENTRAL

The state military ball was getting of the military,state alchemists and higher ups were attending and most were chatting among themselves,  
listening to music, talking about events on what's going was a great night.  
Except for one person.  
Dressed in a black suit with a white shirt button up to his neck, Edward grumpily walked and sulked thorughout the evening not enjoying himself.  
His brother Alphonse as usual trapped in armour walked alongside with Edward ignoring the stares watching him which he was quite used to it.  
Al said"Come on brother, this is suppose to be relax and hang out for a while"

Ed grumpily"I'm not in a mood for social I hate wearing this shirt is killing me."

Al"Brother, we're suppose to have a good time."

"Good time, shyyyaaa right. WSe should be out searching and reseach for the philospher stone. Not hobnobbing with the rich and the power ups.  
I mean look at Mustang over there, kissing up with some generals over just can't wait until he gets his all so big and mighty."

"Brother please, just relax for once and try to make the best of it."

Ed sigh"I suppose you're right, I might as well taste what's in the punch"

Al replied"Don't you think it may contain alcolhol and are'nt you allowed not to drink it?"

"Hey I'm a state alchemist, I can do anything I want since we're with the military."

"Ah, you must be Edward Elric, the famous full-metal, we've heard so much tales about you."A man came up in his 40's with receding white hair accompanied by a very young woman all dressed in white.

The couple came up to Al and said"It is true what they say, you do carry the armour of yours during your travels."

(Ed spits out his drink, face is red)

Al "ummmmm...you got the wrong person.(pointing at Ed) he is"

"What, that small thing?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING YOU NO GMMMPHHHHHH..MMMRMMRMRMRM..MRMRMMRMMRMMRMRMR!!!!!!!!!"

Al holding his brother restraining him and covering his mouth.

Al"You'll have to forgive him. He's very hot under the collar"

"MRRRRMRMRMRMRMMR...MRMRMRMRMMSMMRMRMR!!!!!!MRRRMRMMRMRMRMMRMMRMRMR!!!!!!!!!!"

The old man replied"i see................."

"Is there seem to be a problem mr. Ambasador?"

Col. Mustang all dressed in his military dressed uniform accompanied by Lt. Hawkeye

The Ambassador replied"Ah..Col. Mustang, I was just about to meet the Full-metal though I fear I made him upset about his size."

Col. Mustang"Ah, well you have to forgive Full-metal, though he is big when it comes to battles but his temper sure matches his size"

Ed "WHMMM YOURMMMMMMRMRMRM RMRMRMRMMRMRMMMMMRMRMRMRMR!!!!!!!!! MMRMRMRMRMRMRPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

tHE Ambassador"oh please forgive me gentlemen, I am Theodroe Brensson, the ambassador of Warkervia and this is the Baroness Coleena of Lyvidia in our country.

A woman with pale skin with long brown hair and pale blue eyes nodded at them.  
Al lets go of his brother (while Ed was in shock staring at her) and he bows to her.  
(Ed does the same)

Al"Pl..Pleased to meet you."

Ambassador"Ah Col. mustang, there's something I need to discuss on our current you young genltmen excuse us."

Mustang"Yes, of course, Mr. Ambassador, oh and Edward...BEHAVE."

As the three left,Ed with his face red, growls like a rabid dog.

"Calm down brother."

Ed"Bahh!!!!!I'm getting something to drink."

Al sighs as Edward sulks to the punch bowl."

"Excuse me...Mr..."

Al stares at Coleena who was still here and went in shock a bit.

"Oh,...uh, It's Alphonse but everyone calls me Al for short."

Collena smiles ans says"Well Alphonse, perhaps you would like to tell me about your travels of yours."

"me..uh...well, it's ususally me and my brother and..."

"You don't have to be shy Alphonse, I won't bite."

"well perhaps my brother would(looks for Edward but could'nt ind him.)..I guess I can tell you a couple of my stories."

As they walk off, Coleena replies"By the way, does that armour of yours get tiring"

"Oh no, you can get used to it for a while.

-  
Edward pour his drink from the punch bowl when Lt. Havoc comes by to him

Havoc"Hey ED, Good to see you're making progess with the people you're with."

Ed"eeehhh.....I'm not much of a social besides I wearing suits"

Havoc"Well, it seems to me Al is hitting with the ladies lately, especially that looker hanging around him."

Edward looks at his brother with the baroness still talking yo each other.

Ed silently say"If ony she knew.."

-  
"It's very interesting that you still travel with your brother a lot."Coleena replied.

Al said"Well it's tough to keep an eye on Ed, he does rush into trouble and he does'nt realises yet.  
Somebody needs to keep an eye on him."

Colleena laughs"teeheehee.. By the way, would you mind escorting me to the carriage?I have some things to do before heading back to my homeland."

Al armor's turn red and said"Ummmm....well maybe my brother.."

"It would'nt take to long, besides I see you brother is being occupied at the moment."

Al looks at Ed drinking the punch, nearly drunk and talking slurry to Havoc.

Al"well, I suppose to help you out."

"I most grateful"Colleena smiles and escort Al outside the building with her arm wrap around Al's armor's arm.  
=================================================================================================================================================== Colleena"I really do appreciate this has been a wonderful evening."

Al"Oh,it's no problem.I'm happy ot help."

As they approached to a carriage and parked next to it is a huge van setting next to it.

Al"What's that van doing here?"

Colleena begins to go into the carriage and said to Al sadly,"By the way, I want to say I'm very truly sorry.."

Al looks troubled"Sorry?...Why?"

Colleena"That I'm truly sorry to do this to you."

Then all of the sudden, Al felt of a huge electric jolt and felt like as he could'nt resist falls to the pavement as two men, one carrying an electic prod, begins to finish the job as they carrying Al to the back of he van.

Colleena said sadly"But this is for my sister and the best for my country."


End file.
